Kingdom Hearts 2 x The Chronicles of Narnia
by TheTechAngel
Summary: What if Chip and Dale discovered a new world and told Sora, Donald, and, Goofy about it? This is my story on what if The Chronicles of Narnia was added in this. What is the Heartless up to in this world? How will our party brave this new world?
1. Chapter 1: A New World

+ Kingdom Hearts II x The Chronicles of Narnia+

(Warning: Some spoilers of the game Kingdom Hearts 2 might be found here. So beware!)

Author's Note: I do NOT own the characters of Kingdom Hearts and The Chronicles of Narnia! I claim NO ownership of ANY of them

----------------------------------------------------------

Note: The party is by default Sora, Donald, and Goofy unless otherwise mentioned in the story.

----------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Another world to discover?

"Hey Sora, we just picked up a new reading from an energy source further south of here." Chip said in amazement. "Yea, hold on a sec while I focus more of the reading." Dale said after Chip. Chip and Dale began using the computer in front of them to read out the next signal. While the two chipmunks were tapping away on the computer, Sora was on the cockpit and just placed his hands behind his head and just sighed. "There's another energy reading? I thought we had cleared all of the worlds by now." Donald quacked. "Guess there must be one more we have to do. Don't worry, we can do this." Sora replied with a smile. "Gwarsh…hope the King will be all right just a little longer." Goofy said. "Yea…I also hope Riku and Kairi are ok too. Hey…maybe we can…" Sora said in mid sentence. Sora had been very concerned about Riku and Kairi ever since he heard that he might be part of Organization XIII. Or at least, that was all he knew at the time. There was still many more questions that needed to be answered and Sora was determined to find those answers whatever it took.

"The source has been determined and the image is coming up on the screen." Chip and Dale said together as they were uploading the image to the cockpit screen. Sora, Donald, and Goofy were looking upon the blank screen anxiously as they waited for this newly acquired energy source. After a few seconds, the screen instantly showed a new image of the reading and became visible and clear. "Looks like another world that has opened." Sora said out loud to the others. The party (Sora, Donald, and Goofy) continues to stare at the screen in amazement as they examine what they can see from this new world. "Well what do you say guys? Shall we finish the last world?" Sora said with great confidence while looking at Donald and goofy. "You bet!" Donald replied. "Let's do it!" Goofy replied too. As soon as everyone agreed with the new mission, Sora began to fly his custom made gummi to the new world.

Our heroes fly in the world and as the distance between the gummi and the earth close in, Sora and his party notices that it is beginning to snow. The snow grows heavier as they fly in closer and Sora soon enough spots a place to land the gummi. The area he chose to land was on a snowy open with trees surrounding everyone and here the snow stopped. A hundred yard radius of open snow with snow covered trees and pines reaching high among the sky. Once the gummi settled and powered down, Sora unbuckles his seat beat as does Donald and Goofy.

"Well we're here guys. Let's go" Sora said while jumping out from his seat and on towards the exit of the gummi. The party stepped outside and all of them squinted for the sun was out and fresh snow lay amongst their feet. The reflection of the sun beating on the snow was strong enough to give them a glare hence why they covered their eyes for a bit so their eyes adjusted.

After a minute or so, their eyes adjust and the glare was completely tolerable and Sora led the way out of this clearing. Ahead of him was a path leading out of the forest so naturally Sora followed. "I wonder where we are" Goofy asked while looking up at all the trees around him. Sora too was amazed at the scenery and was also wondering that same thing. "I don't know, but it sure is cold" Sora replied.

Cold indeed for the temperatures was probably in the lower 30's. Donald wasn't all that cold for he had feathers to keep him warm. Sora clamped his arms around his chest as he continued to march forward through the snow. The deepness of the snow was fortunately not an issue. From above it looked like the snow was a foot high.

Sora looked ahead of him and he saw another opening in the forest. There he saw a lamp post from the ground with the light inside on. "Hey guys look over there" Sora directed to the others. "It's a lamp post? Why is the light on? It's daytime" Donald quacked. After Donald asked about the lamp, Sora and his party approached the lamp and looked around for any signs of life. All Sora saw was the pathway and the trail of footprints he and the others left behind and in front of him was another pathway leading to another part of the forest. "Guess we better keep moving along" Goofy suggested. Sora nodded and as soon as he was about to continue the path leading to the new trail, 3 heartless appear before the party.

The party spooked by the sudden appearance of one Assault Rider and two Bookmasters about a yard in front of them blocking the un-traveled path. Everyone went in action stance and before the surprise of the heartless; Sora's Sleeping Lion Keyblade instantly appeared in his hands as did Donald's Meteor Staff and Goofy's Ogre Shield. Sora drove in for a ground combo at the Assault Rider and slashed away before he was able to swing his lance around and about protecting him for a bit. Donald let loose with a Thundaga at one of the Bookmasters but upon the spell ending, he suddenly remembered that Bookmasters are immune to all magic. Goofy attacked the other Bookmaster with a spin attack with his shield and began to hover off the ground to attack. Sora finished his combo and knocked back the Assault Rider far and looked back at Donald and said with a funny look "Donald, you should know that they are immune to magic by now" Donald before then was retaliating with attacks from his staff and while attacking the Bookmaster in the air, he replied to Sora with impatience "I know I know!". Not wanting to attack any further, Sora finishes off the Assault Rider with a Thundaga killing him. His focus was now turned to the others who was still attacking at their foes. Sora jumped in with an aerial attack at the one Bookmaster Donald was facing and slashed away and finished him off with an end to his combo. After that Bookmaster died, Sora looked at the one Goofy was fighting and saw that he had slain the Bookmaster at the same time Sora looked Goofy's way. The party looks around to see if there were anymore on the field but saw nothing. They have defeated the first batch of heartless in this world.

After such a surprise attack, Sora picks up the HP, MP, and Drive orbs and so does Donald and Goofy…but not as much. Upon retrieval of the goods, Sora also picks up a Hi-Potion and puts it in his pocket to be used in the next battle quickly when needed. "Piece of cake" Sora said with confidence. "Remember about those Bookmasters Donald, it's just a waste of magic to cast one at them." "I know already, I wasn't expectin' to fight one when we got here ya know" Donald replied with impatience. Sora and Goofy giggle lightly at Donald a bit. Donald was always funny like that…easy to temper.

Before Sora was about to continue the path ahead of him, he heard rustling in the woods near him. He looked in the direction of where the sound was coming from since he and the others still had their weapons out, they braced down in anticipation of what might come out of the woods. Sora kept a determined face and slowly walked forward to the bushes in front. Before he got any closer, he heard a screech and out from the bushes came a little girl that made that sound who accidentally tripped in the excitement. "Please don't hurt me, I don't mean any harm" the little girl said covering her face in terror. Sora didn't even advance any further when he saw that it was a little girl that came out of those woods. His keyblade disappeared while he was looking at her but he kept trying to look through the woods as if he was expecting someone to be chasing her. He saw no one there and heard no sounds other than the little girl in front of him on the ground crying though Sora couldn't see it for her arms were sheltering her innocent frightened face.

Sora and Goofy lowered their knees to be in the little girl's height and not tower over her and Donald slowly approached the girl for he was short enough not to worry. "Hey it's ok, we're not going to hurt you" Sora said with a soft voice as to calm her down more. Sora extended his right hand out in offering to help the little girl up. As he did this, the little girl slowly moved her head up and slowly looked up at Sora's hand and then glanced at him. Then Sora was able to see the tale her eyes gave away, it was clear that someone must have been chasing her or that she had been watching the battle that had just taken place here minutes ago. The little girl…she was in tears and Sora saw that. So to make her smile, Sora gave her his signature wide smile that showed his teeth. This goofy expression of his never fails; it cheers even the most down soul. The little girl smiled slightly and slowly moved her right arm so that her hand touched the palm of his hand. Sora gently helps the little girl up and he and Goofy stand up in relief. Sora then took a closer look at the girl and saw that she had pale blue eyes, short brown hair, and little freckles across her face. She is indeed an adorable little girl.

"Thanks for saving me" the little girl said to the group. "No problem…but saved you from what?" Sora asked. "Those monsters you just attacked, they tried to capture me earlier so I ran and hid in the bushes" the little girl responded. "Ohhh so that's what you were scared from. I thought someone was chasing you through the forest." Sora said in relief. "Well you don't need to worry about that. Where are you from little girl? I was gonna say that you should head for home…but it doesn't look like you're from around here." Sora said then began to look around and wonder himself…where is home? "Funny you should ask mister, I was going to ask you that same thing" the little girl replied. "What are you guys?" she said. "Oh, I'm Sora, that's Donald and this is Goofy" After the intro, Donald and Goofy waived "hi" to the girl and smiled. "You two look funny…are you a duck?" the girl asked Donald. Donald quacked with upset and crossed his arms and looked the other way. The little girl giggled and then turned her attention towards Goofy. "And you…you look like a dog of some sort" "Well we do look a little different, but then again who isn't?" Sora commented. "I guess you're right. My name is Lucy and I'm a human." She said to Sora extending her hand out to shake Sora's hand. Sora accepted and shook Lucy's hand.

"So what were those monsters anyway?" Lucy asked. "Those are heartless and we have a feeling that there is more than that around here." Sora replied and upon saying that, Lucy's eyes widened and said "There are more of them here?" "I'd imagine so…but where were you headed before you ran into the heartless?" Sora asked. "I was gonna go back to the Wardrobe from whence I came" Lucy replied. "A Wardrobe? I didn't see any on the way here." Sora said. "It's back here through the thick patches of the forest. Do you want to come along? You can meet the others!" Lucy said with excitement knowing that she can prove to the others that there is something beyond the Wardrobe. "I don't know if we can…or that we should" Sora said with hesitation. "Come on pleaseeeee!" Lucy said while looking at Sora with her big pale blue eyes. Goofy got close behind Sora said to him softly "Maybe we should go with her. We might find out more on where the heartless lurk here." Sora then thought about what Goofy just said then gave a slight nod and agreed with Lucy to go to the Wardrobe. Lucy took hold of Sora's hand and led the way to where the wardrobe was located. Sora being pulled along with Lucy, Donald and Goofy follow behind. The way Lucy was going was almost backtracking to where the gummi was only instead Lucy made a right where there was a hidden pathway that did have the thick bushes she was talking about.

Sora, Donald and Goofy were trying to push through the branches as much as they could but the tight space and the bushes smacking across their faces only made it harder. "Quit shoving!" Donald said impatiently while he was trying to see where he was going too. "Goofy you're on my foot!" Sora said trying to move his foot out of the way so he could advance forward. As they progressed, it became noticeably darker and soon enough the coldness dissipated and the trees and the pointy pine needles lessened. "Gwarsh, it got much warmer didn't it?" Goofy commented. "Yea it did and look there's no snow on the ground…its hard wood" Sora replied. Everyone was now walking on wood and the party couldn't make out the soft objects that surrounded them now for it was still a little dark. Lucy stopped and the party followed soon after and Lucy began to open a door and when she did the darkness faded away. Lucy stepped out from the wardrobe and looked back to wait for Sora and the others to come out. Sora stepped onto the floor of this new room and Donald came out afterwards as did Goofy. Everyone turned back to see where they came from and all they saw was darkness. They didn't see the outside sky or not even a single trace of snow. The soft objects that covered them pushing through back there were the many fur coats that hung in the wardrobe.

While the party was still looking back at the entrance of the wardrobe, Lucy closed the door of the wardrobe and the room echoed with a small thud. Sora looked to his right and there he saw a window with the rays of the sun shining through radiantly. The sun illuminating the room with an orange tint making the wood of the walls more brilliant and appear darker in color. Donald and Goofy also taking notice of the room that all of them were in. "Wow, where are we?" Sora asked Lucy as he now began to look at the ceiling. "This room is for the wardrobe here. The door to this room was unlocked and no one was in it at the time so I decided to take a peek inside and soon enough I ended up out there in the snow." Lucy explained. Sora walked to the window and moved the curtains away with his hands and looked outside and saw lush grass and flowers in bloom and around the corner to his right were more country side and a road. Donald and Goofy did the same thing and Donald tried to reach the window sill and Sora noticed him jumping up to look outside so he helped Donald up. All were amazed at the new scenery in front of their eyes. A minute ago they were in a cold winter forest, now they are in a room looking outside that appeared like it was the first day of summer. Sora was curious to as how the environment had changed so quickly.

While the party was still looking outside the window, Lucy was watching them admire the view and then she saw someone coming out from the door that led the way in this room. It was Peter that had come in the room and before he was about to say anything, Lucy quickly gestured a "hush" expression to Peter and pointed a finger vertically on her lips. Peter gave an inquisitive look at Lucy until he looked to his left and saw three figures looking out the window. "WHO ARE YOU THREE!" Peter said with great concern. The party jumped out from the window and faced towards the voice. "Peter don't shout! They are with me, I found them through the wardrobe" Lucy said to Peter with concern. "Through the wardrobe? You mean to tell me…that they were in the wardrobe this whole time?" Peter said. "Yes, I brought them here from the other side to prove to you that I DID see something beyond the wardrobe. These three and I saw Mr. Tumnus too but I didn't bring him along with me." The party looked at each other and wondered who Mr. Tumnus was and Peter still kept his eyes on the party as he felt very protective at the moment. While everyone was looking at each other wondering what's going on…it was clear that there was some explaining to do and Sora and his friends wouldn't be going anywhere for a while. This was fine for him, as long as he stuck to his goal about finding out more about the heartless.


	2. Chapter 2: The World of Narnia

+ Kingdom Hearts II x The Chronicles of Narnia+

----------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: The "other" party is of Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy though right now they can't really fight.

----------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Land of Narnia

"_So this is it? This is the great lands itself. I might make some use of this place after all. What do you think?"_

"_This is the place for the heartless to roam free indeed"_

"_Yes but I sense a greater power here. Some high power that I must have! Listen up carefully, I know that Sora and his gang are here somewhere. You…I want you to finally eliminate him once and for all. There will be no room for mistakes…do I make myself clear?"_

"_Sora will not leave this world as long as I'm here!"_

As the two figures watched above on a mountain top, two more figures cloaked in black and their faces hidden were far off in the lands was also watching over and contemplating.

"_Yes…there are sources of power here to be had. I want you to find out more about this world while I go and summon more heartless to this world."_

"_Not a problem."  
_

"So what you are telling me is that you three are from the other side of that wardrobe?" Peter asked the party. "Well we are from the other side of the wardrobe…but we are not from that world. We are here on another mission." Sora explained to Peter. When Peter had entered the room earlier, Sora had to tell them what was happening and why they were here. Peter couldn't understand what Lucy was talking about and thought that she was making all this up. Still…how could Peter when there is clearly three people that don't even look like they are from this world standing right in front of them. "Well Peter do you believe me? I wanna go tell Susan and Edmund this. Now maybe Edmund will finally believe me when I show him these three." Lucy left the room with excitement to go tell the others of who she brought back with them.

"Gawrsh, I hope we didn't cause any trouble for us being here." Goofy said. "No…you didn't do anything wrong. I suppose I should believe my own little sister. I mean, you guys don't look like you're from around here anyway so what else am I to believe? I'd like to come with you guys…if you really are from the other side of the wardrobe." Peter requested to Sora. While Peter was talking to Sora, Lucy came back with Edmund and Susan to show them what she brought back. Susan and Edmund entered the room slowly for they were looking at the party in awe and they couldn't believe what they were looking at. "Impossible. Are you really from the other side of the wardrobe!" Susan asked the party with great curiosity. "Yes…we are from the other side of the wardrobe" Sora said tiredly as he threw his arms behind his head and looked up into the ceiling. He was wondering why everyone was so amazed about him coming through the wardrobe.

"Hey…if all of you are wondering if we are real or not, then follow us back to through the wardrobe and you'll see." Sora said to everyone. Susan looked at Peter with a look like she couldn't believe what was happening. "Lucy…where's Mr. Tumnus you were talking about earlier today?" Edmund asked. "I couldn't bring him with me…but I'm sure he's still back at his home. I would like for all of you to come. Pleaseeeee come with me?" Lucy begged. Peter, Edmund and Susan looked at each other and contemplated about going with Lucy or not. "Well Edmund had already gone through before…so I guess it really must be true. Ok I'll go with you" Susan replied. "Well I'm certainly going if Susan is going" Peter said strongly. The party, Susan, Lucy, and Peter then stared at Edmund who seemed a little unsure. Feeling uneasy that everyone else was staring at him, he gave a weird look as he looked at everyone back. "All right all right, I go too." Edmund finally replied. So with that it was all settled, Susan, Peter, Edmund and Lucy decided to go through the wardrobe with Sora and the others.

Twenty minutes later, Peter and his siblings followed Sora through the wardrobe and entered the world of Narnia. As amazed as they were seeing Sora and his friends, they were just the same stepping into this new world. Lucy and Edmund who had already been here weren't surprised that much, they were watching Peter and Susan take in the scenery. "I can't believe this...it IS real. I'm sorry I doubted you earlier Lucy" Susan said out loud. "That's alright, some little children just don't know when to stop pretending" Lucy replied while she looked at Susan and Edmund smugly. Everyone was in the fur coats that were in the wardrobe before they left. Sora and the others led the way to the same area that had the big lamp post. "Hey Sora, what are we going to do with the others? I don't think they can come with us on our journey." Goofy whispered. "I'm not sure. They probably don't know about the kinds of heartless that roam in this area." Sora replied. "What about that Mr. Guy that Lucy was talking about earlier?" Donald suggested. "Yea…maybe we can start from there. Hey Lucy, you said you were going to take us to see that one guy right?" Sora asked. "Yes I did! Come on everyone this way!" Lucy said happily. Lucy led the way while Sora and Peter stuck close to her so she didn't wander off too far. While they plowed through the ankle high snow that this path led, two heartless appeared in front of everyone.

One Neoshadow and one Morning Star appeared and Sora's Keyblade shines in and battle begins as he jumps in for an air combo towards the Morning Star and Donald and Goofy concentrate with the Neoshadow. While the fighting occurs, Peter, Edmund, and Susan watch from afar as this is the first time they saw a heartless. Lucy having already seen a battle similar to this earlier, he clamps around Susan's waist as she didn't want to get hurt. Susan held her back and continued watching the fight in front of them. "So that's what a heartless looks like?" Peter said softly having the others hear him. "I saw ones that looked different earlier. These must be some of the many kinds Sora was talking about." Lucy said to the others. Still watching the onslaught of keyblade bashing, spell casting, and shield smashing, all were staring at one heartless and then a white flash just illuminates the entire area and the four just stood there with some of their hair standing on end. This was Donald casting Thundaga finishing off the Neoshadow. He does like to cast that spell…but hey…it's a nifty spell right? Sora can't blame him. The casting of Thundaga brings this battle to a quick end.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy walks back with the other group while they were still in shock with what they seen and what these three could do. Sora just gave the four a wide smile and threw one arm back scratching the back of his head with his eyes closed and gave a little giggle. "Tha…that was outstanding!" Peter said with amazement. "Yes, that was amazing. Is that what that…sword of yours can do?" Susan asked Sora. "It's a keyblade and this is my only weapon. Donald here uses a staff since he is a magician and Goofy uses a large shield since he is a knight." Sora explained. The four looked at Sora and his party with more amazement. It was like watching a suspenseful magic show unfolding in front of their eyes with lights and special effects everywhere. "Can I hold the keyblade Sora?" Peter requested. "Well you can hold it but…" Sora said in mid-sentence as he gave Peter his Sleeping Lion keyblade. Peter held it and felt the texture of the handling. He stared at the blade itself and moved it around with his wrist trying to get a feel for it. To him, it appeared like the blade part itself was at least twenty five inches in length not counting handle and cross-guard. Before he could get too much into the feel of the keyblade, it instantly disappeared in a glow of light from his hands back to Sora's. "Huh…what happened?" Peter asked in confusion. "…but the keyblade comes back to me as I am the chosen wielder." Sora explained. "Ohh I see. Well in that case, you must be pretty reliable then." Peter said with a smirk. "MUST BE!" Sora shouted in surprise. Susan, Edmund, Lucy, Donald, and goofy all laughed from that remark.

Continuing from where they left off, the parties march along the freshly fallen snow to the trail that led to Mr. Tumnus's home. While they were walking, everyone heard the sound of hooves beating along the snow. Everyone stopped in their tracks to observe more of this ambient sound coming from somewhere in the woods. The sounds reverberated throughout the forest so it was hard to tell exactly where it was coming from so everyone looked around to try to trace the sound. Edmund looked behind him and saw a blurry moving object coming his way. "Hey it's coming from behind us." Edmund said to everyone else. Sora turned around too and saw six reindeer approach them with good speed. Soon enough, the sleigh passes everyone and shouts of "yah!" were heard from the sleigh. Then everyone noticed that sleigh was slowing down quickly then it came to a halt. Edmund, knowing who it was riding in the seats, was glad that she came back since she said that he should bring everyone to Narnia.

When the sleigh came to a complete stop, the sleigh driver looked behind him to see what he had passed by. He jumped out and he carefully approached everyone. He saw that Edmund was there with this large group and he remembered almost killing him until the queen herself had inadvertently stopped him. "Your majesty it's that kid…Edmund, son of Adam. He brought many others with him." He spoke out loud with a gruff voice. As soon as the queen heard what the driver said, she stood up and slowly came out of the sleigh and looked at the group. She had a look on her face like she was seeing ghosts, not frightened…but instead her eyelids were drawn up so she was looking at everyone in surprise. "Edmund…son of Adam…you have returned. And you did bring the others. I must say, excellent work son of Adam." The Queen commended Edmund. "Son of Adam…well why doesn't she just call him Edmund?" Sora whispered to Goofy and Donald. They just shrugged their shoulders as they didn't know anymore than Sora did.

"Well…I certainly didn't expect you to bring everyone here so soon." The Queen commented. As she was observing the other three that Edmund mentioned about, her attention was brought to the other three that seemed…out of place. "Who are you three!" The Queen spoke as she scrunched her eyebrows and raised her head up slightly. Sora felt something ominous about this lady. Like something about her also felt cold…not just the way she looked but rather something…deeper. Sora didn't think too much about it and neither did Donald or Goofy but they too felt something about the Queen that didn't feel right. "I'm Sora, this is Donald and this is Goofy" Sora introduced to the Queen. "And you are?" Sora spoke to the Queen with a bad mouth. The Queen flinched a bit from the attitude that she picked up from Sora's voice. "How dare you speak to me like that. I am the Queen of Narnia. You show me the proper respect young man!" she spoke sternly to Sora. Sora not expecting her to really be a queen, he looked down feeling a little guilt to how he just spoke to her. "I'm sorry your majesty." Sora said while looking down to the snow. Although he apologized, he still felt something bad about her. So he really didn't mean it. The Queen continued to look at Sora then to Donald and Goofy.

"Are all of you off to go see someone?" The Queen asked the group. "Yes your majesty, we are off to see Mr. Tumnus." Lucy said excitingly. "Mr. Tumnus eh? I hope he's…doing well." The Queen said. After The Queen had replied like that to the group, Edmund also felt something angst about her. He kept looking at her eyes and although he saw jewels of emerald which portrayed a kind of beauty that she brought out, everything else seemed cold…chilling as her pale snow white skin and overwhelming as her height. He and Sora both felt something indeed and although neither said anything, they just kept a quiet vigil as she spoke. The Queen gave one last look at everyone, remembering all of what they look like…especially Sora and then she gave a smile. If her appearance wasn't chilling enough, that smile definitely was. "Well…good luck on your journey everyone. Oh and Edmund. When all of you get the chance…please…come see me at my castle." She said to everyone. After saying that, she paused for a moment then quickly turned around and walked back to her sleigh. "Let's go Ginarrbrik!" she yelled out. The sleigh driver also gave one last look and then grunted his way back to the sleigh. Then seconds later, he drove off into another path of the snow covered woods.

The group looked at each other pondering about the Queen. Sora had a look of suspicion, like he didn't like the Queen. "Did anyone sense anything…cold about her? Sora asked everyone. Edmund wanted to reply, but he didn't. He instead just lowered his head. "She…looked pretty…but maybe it was her eyes that looked cold." Susan replied. Sora looked back at Donald and Goofy and they too were in agreement of what Susan said. "Well…I have the feeling that this won't be the only time we see her again. I mean if she's really the queen of this place…then she could be anywhere." Sora said. "Maybe we shouldn't worry about her right now. Come on, let's go see Mr. Tumnus." Peter suggested. The parties agreed and they continued the trail they were going to follow before the queen came by. Lucy still leading the way with Sora and Peter close behind; they came across a hill that was part of the path. Everyone walked uphill cautiously and around the corner of the hill was large rock structures and around that was Mr. Tumnus's alcove. Lucy stopped when she saw that the front door was smashed down and it looked like someone did that by force. Sora and the others looked at that same door she was looking at and took notice that the door was ruined. Lucy gasped as she ran up to the door to go inside fearing that something awful may have happened to Mr. Tumnus. The others quickly followed behind and when Lucy entered first she was right, something did happen.

As everyone went inside the now ransacked and wrecked alcove, Lucy and the others began looking all around seeing nothing but broken glass and splintered wood. Fragments of items scattered across the floor, tables overturned, and pottery smashed all about. Lucy could not believe what she was seeing and she wondered who could have done this. Sora looking on the ground watching where he was stepping felt bad that he could not have been here to stop this from happening. "Looks like someone came through here trying to find something" Donald commented as he moved broken glass aside with his webbed feet. While everyone slowly walked around staring at the destruction, Peter went to a part of the wall where he noticed a note hanging from a nail and he pulled it off and looked at everyone so they notice that he was holding a note. Peter read the note out loud:

"_The Faun Tumnus is hereby with charged High Treason against Her Imperial Majesty, Jadis, Queen of Narnia for comforting her enemies and fraternizing with humans. Signed Maugrim, Captain of the Secret Police. Long live the Queen._

"That's not good…we should get out of here and return back to the wardrobe. Get back to our world." Susan said with worry. Sora, Donald, and Goofy didn't know what to do about this situation. He was about to say something when he had heard something outside. While the others were arguing about what to do, Sora went outside to investigate the sound he had just heard. Donald and Goofy notice that Sora was leaving the alcove and turned around and looked at him and Sora quietly says to them, "You two stay here, I'll be right back." Sora left the alcove and walked outside some and looked around to find out if anybody was out there. He looked to his right where everyone came around the corner from and saw a piece of something move past the rock formations. Sora quickly took notice of this and ran after it going around the same corner from whence the group came. Sora came around the corner but saw nothing but the footprints everyone left behind and further, the trail and hooves of the sleigh that the queen rode on. He heard something rustle out from above him and he quickly looked up and then turned around and there he saw Axel standing right behind him.

Axel smiled at Sora as he overshadowed him and put his hands on his waist. Sora quickly backed away and his keyblade appeared and he dug his feet into the ground to ready an attack at Axel. "Hey now, what kind of greeting is that? You can't even at least say hello to me?" Axel said as he drew his arms out while talking to Sora. "What are you doing here and what are you up to!" Sora said with a stern voice. Not liking the fact that an Organization member was on these lands, he knew that something about this world was not going to bode very well. "Ha-ha-ha, relax Sora! Put the keyblade away, I'm not here to terminate you but rather…see how ya doing." Axel explained. "Why I'm sure you are here for a reason right? And I'm pretty sure that I'm here for a reason too…but it's not to fight. You believe me right Sora?" Sora just looked at him coldly, ever since he found out that he took Kairi away from him, he's been feeling very resentful toward Axel. There Axel stood tall with his spiky blood red hair that went down on his neck, a jet black hooded coat that showed no skin and could shroud the very image of his face to show no identity. Normally Axel carries a weapon consisting of two Chakrams, red and white Chakram that also symbolizes his element of fire. He wasn't carrying them now, so Sora took notice on that and his guard weakened.

"That's better, see I mean no harm." Axel said as he leaned against a tree while looking at Sora. "Now I am here to tell you…" Axel said in mid-sentence then he looked around and behind him to make sure no one was listening. "…something is going to happen here Sora and I can't fully tell you on what that is. You are going to have to venture forth on your journey to find out what's happening here." Axel explained. "Why are you telling me this Axel, aren't you part of the Organization!" Sora replied angrily. "That is for you to ponder Sora but let me answer that for you. Technically, yes I am." Axel replied back with a smile. "What do you mean technically?" Sora asked. Axel slowly walked around Sora with a smile after he asked that. "Again Sora…you have a lot of pondering to do. Remember what I said though. Something bad will happen here on this world and it is you who will find that out. Ok? Got it memorized?" Axel said smartly as he tapped his head with his finger. He slowly backed away and then faded out in a black aura. Sora just stood there wondering what had just transpired and more importantly what was this big thing that was going to happen. Was this a single event that will happen all at once…or a series of events? Like Axel said he thought to himself, he had a lot of pondering to do. Sora's keyblade disappeared and he slowly walked back to Mr. Tumnus's alcove to meet up with the others.

When Sora came around the corner, he saw Goofy and Donald and all the others watching a beaver walk off in the distance. Goofy and Donald signaled to Sora to come here and Sora ran over. "Hey guys, what's going on?" Sora asked with a trying cheer. "That beaver just spoke and he told us to follow him. I didn't know there were talking animals in this world." Goofy said. "Where did you go anyway?" Donald interrupted to Sora. "Oh…I thought I heard something…but it was nothing." Sora replied as he didn't want to cause further worry while Peter, Edmund, Susan and Lucy were here. They didn't know about Organization XIII and now wouldn't be a good time to tell them either. "Hey Sora come on, that beaver wants us to follow him." Peter shouted out. Sora acknowledged him and followed the rest of the group. Sora had a lot of thinking to do just like Axel said…but of what? His mind was full of Kairi, Riku, Organization XIII, King Mickey…out of them all; he really wanted to see Kairi and Riku. He had a feeling that he was close but yet so far into solving this mystery of what Axel did with them. Sora really did have a lot of thinking to do.


	3. Chapter 3: A Prophecy?

+ Kingdom Hearts II x the Chronicles of Narnia+

----------------------------------------------------------

_Author's Note: To those who have replied, I'm very sorry for the long continuation. I've been busy with college and almost in moving away status. Anyway, I shall try my best from here on to continue forth this unique cross-over_

----------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3:**

The skies above were starting to darken as day was turning into night and sunset soon came. Few clouds covered the sky and it even began to flurry as Peter, Edmund, Susan, Lucy, Sora, Donald, and Goofy were following a beaver. From what Sora heard from Peter…this beaver had spoke and told everyone to follow them back to their home. Sora wasn't with the group when they heard of the beaver mentioning this. He was with Axel who had called him over while everyone else was busy surveying the damage in Mr. Tumnus's house. Sora was unable to understand what Axel had spoken about. He wondered about this Great Plan and what impact it was going to have on the world.

Both parties that consisted of Sora, Donald, Goofy, Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy were on a trail that led to the beaver's house. Around them were rock formations tall and wide stood erect as everyone passed them. Sora began taking notice of these formations and also the snow covered trees as he wanted to take his mind off of what had transpired earlier with Axel. "Hey Sora, you sure you're feelin' all right?" Goofy asked with concern. "I'm fine, nothing is bothering me" Sora said while trying to hide what he was thinking. "I dunno, you aren't acting yourself right now" Donald also replied to Sora. Sora didn't reply back to Donald, instead he just kept his head down with a frustrated look as he and the others were still following the beaver. "Guys…come here" Sora whispered to Donald and Goofy so as Peter, Edmund, Susan, and Lucy didn't hear him.

Sora huddled around Donald and Goofy to tell them why he's feeling closed. "I saw an Organization member…moreover…it was Axel." Sora said. Donald and Goofy gasped as they heard him say that. "Shhh you two, we don't want the others to know about the Organization. They may not take it very well, let alone they are still trying to adjust in this new world that they've never been to. Don't say anything about any Organization members here got it? We'll tell them when things get too serious." Sora explained. "You can count on us Sora!" Goofy said strongly.

After Sora, Donald, and Goofy agreed to keep quiet about the Organization around the others, all three of them ran to catch up with the Peter, Edmund, Susan, and Lucy. The three of them caught up with the others and Sora who was a little bit out of breath noticed that the others were talking to each other. Peter who had just noticed Sora behind him said "you look tired, are you alright"? "Huh? Yea I'm fine. I just had to tie my shoe laces back there." Sora replied to Peter. After Sora said that, Peter looked down to Sora's shoes and saw that his yellow and black shoes had no laces. They only had a zipper and two straps in an X formation. Sora noticing that Peter was looking at his shoes; he closed his eyes in embarrassment. "Ok ok…I tripped earlier." Sora said quickly before Peter said anything.

As everyone neared a corner in the woods, the beaver then shouted "Ahh here we are and it looks like the old girl has got the kettle on too." Everyone stops and looks down at the field of snow that the house was standing on. Just like a beaver, it was purely made of sticks layered up enough to protect from the harshness of winter. From there they saw smoke going up a chimney and for a moment, Sora smiled a little. After walking a little ways to arrive here, Sora felt relieved that he could relax a little. "Gwarsh sure looks cozy in there" Goofy said out loud. "Sure is, but it's not done yet. Still got more work to do." Beaver replied as he led everyone to the entrance of his house. "Beaver is that you! Where have you been, you better not have…" Mrs. Beaver stopped in mid-sentence when she had saw Mr. Beaver come back with people. "Oh my, those aren't badgers at all" Mrs. Beaver said with anticipation. "Look at my fur; you couldn't give me ten minutes warning?" Mrs. Beaver said with concern to Mr. Beaver. "I'd have given a week if I thought it would've helped." Mr. Beaver slyly said with smile. Everyone chuckled at the small joke. "Well who do we have here then?" Mrs. Beaver asked as she slowly approached Sora and the others. "I'm Sora, this is Donald and this is Goofy" Sora said to Mrs. Beaver. "I'm Peter, this is my younger brother Edmund and these are my sisters Susan and Lucy." Peter introduced to Mrs. Beaver. "It's a pleasure to meet you all, please come in and warm up." Mrs. Beaver said invitingly. As everyone was entering the Beaver's house, Edmund looked behind him towards the mountains. He never did forget about what the White Witch had told him to do. Not giving it much more thought, he went inside with the others to settle down from all the walking.

Everyone got comfortable and looked all around at the interior of the beavers' home admiring the change in scenery. Sora, Donald, and Goofy were in a group of their own sticking together like they always do and were on the other side of the house looking at pictures and anything else. Peter, Edmund, Susan, and Lucy were sitting at the center table looking at the beavers as Mr. Beaver was about to tell everyone about what's been happening lately. Edmund who looked a bit more pre-occupied and distant just watched everyone else while trying not to give anything away. Again he was thinking about the White Witch and her request and he was also thinking when would be a good time to leave without anyone noticing. "So is there anything we can do about Mr. Tumnus?" Peter asked Mr. Beaver. "Probably not, I'm sure that the secret police has taken him to the Witch's castle long ago. He might be there as we speak." Mr. Beaver replied. Peter, Susan, and Lucy looked at each other with little sadness as they didn't know what to do. Sora sat back and heard from afar. He said to himself that he'd stick with them to help find their friend the faun. However, Heartless was still on his mind and he couldn't help but think about what Axel had said. Now that he was thinking about it, what are they doing here in the first place?

"Don't get all sad now, there is hope and plenty of it for...Aslan is on the move." Mr. Beaver said in a loud whisper to Peter, Susan, and Lucy. Sora coming out of his relaxation pose lowered his arms from behind his head and looked at Mr. Beaver with curiosity about this "Aslan" character. Donald and Goofy also looked at Mr. Beaver. Everyone did and for the fact that no one, but the beavers, knew who this person was. Edmund stood up and looked at Mr. Beaver and asked "Who's Aslan?" Mr. Beaver laughed when he had heard this and thought he was joking. Mrs. Beaver looking at the others had a look like they truly didn't know about Aslan and realized it and nudged Mr. Beaver to stop laughing. He did stop laughing and then he looked at Mrs. Beaver and then back to everyone who all had a curious look. Donald jumped up on a chair to get closer to the beaver and to better hear him. "You're serious? You all don't know do you?" Mr. Beaver said in shock. "Well he's only the king of the whole…wood! He's the king of Narnia!" As soon as Edmund heard this information, he backed off slowly and isolated himself from everyone else so no one could see him.

"Well word is, he just got back and that he is waiting for you guys at the Stone Table" Mr. Beaver explained. "Really? He is?" Peter said inquisitively. "You guys are joking! You don't even know about the prophecy do you!" Mr. Beaver said impatiently than glanced over at Mrs. Beaver. "All right, look. Aslan's return, Tumnus' arrest, the secret police…it's all happening because of you!" Mr. Beaver explained. "We are to blame for all of this?" Susan said. "No no, not blaming, but thanking you." Mrs. Beaver replied. "There's a prophecy_. When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone sits at Cair Paravel in throne, the evil time will be over and done_" Mr. Beaver says to Peter, Susan, and Lucy. "It has been foretold that two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve will defeat the White Witch and restore peace to Narnia." Mrs. Beaver added. Upon hearing this, Peter, Susan, and Lucy looked at each other in question. Sora, Donald and Goofy also looked at each other wondering about this prophecy. "And you think we are the ones?" Peter asked. "Well you'd better be, 'cause Aslan's already got your army all sorted." Mr. Beaver said with Haste. "What about them?" Peter points to Sora, Donald and Goofy. "I…don't think you three are in the prophecy. If this is the case, then who are you three?" Mr. Beaver asked. "We are not from this world. We are here on our own missions. I don't know about this prophecy, but I think there something more you guys need to know while we are on the subject of events. There is Heartless roaming around here on this world and that's what we are here for." Sora explained. "Heartless? Wha-what's that?" Mr. Beaver said with a confused look. "I've heard enough of this! We are not heroes and we can't do anything about this. Come on, let's go home." Peter said strongly. "You guys just can't leave; you CAN do something about this!" Mr. Beaver said. "We have to help Mr. Tumnus Peter!" Lucy said with concern. "There's nothing we can do about this. Come on Edmund...Edmund?" Peter looked around the room. "I'm gonna kill him" Peter said with anger. "You may not have to. Has Edmund ever been to Narnia before?" Mr. Beaver asked Peter. After saying this, everyone looked at each other waiting to hear what the beaver has to say next.

_Meanwhile…_

Edmund who had snuck out earlier when he had learned about a character named Aslan, decided to make a break for it and go see the White Witch. He made his way up a steep hill occasionally looking behind him for anyone that might be following him. Shivering from the cold with his arms clasped tightly around his body and his nose red, Edmund continued to plow through the snow making his way upwards to the top. Far behind, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Peter, Susan, Lucy and Mr. Beaver were following the same trail he had left to catch him. Everyone made haste trying to catch up with him when suddenly out of nowhere, 4 Heartless appeared. Everyone stopped in their tracks and saw the other-worldly creatures in front of them. "What are those ugly things!" Mr. Beaver said in surprise. "These are the Heartless I was talking about. Creatures like these are in this world and this is why we are here." Sora replied while looking around with his Sleeping Lion Keyblade for more Heartless.

The Heartless were all Shadows and instead of fighting, they made a bee line towards Peter, Susan, Lucy, and Mr. Beaver. Sora not expecting the Shadows to do that ran quickly toward them and slashed away with his Keyblade. Donald casting Firaga at the Heartless making them juggle in midair as the bluish-yellow flames surround Donald. Goofy knocks back the Heartless away toward a tree which kills one of them. The three remaining Shadows sink into the ground and slither their way towards the group. When Sora sees the Shadows emerge, he quickly casts Magnega while shouting "gather!" and spins around pointing his keyblade up towards the sky creating an electromagnetic energy sphere that draws in the Shadows quickly. Sora jumping in to finish off the remaining Heartless kills two more of them and knocking the last one back to a tree which causes the Shadow to explode in a dust of darkness. Sora, Donald, and Goofy still had their guards up as they looked around for any more Heartless. "Follow us closely" Sora shouted towards Peter, Susan, Lucy, and Mr. Beaver. Sora didn't want any more Heartless to try to get near them while they were trying to find Edmund. Sora led the way to the top of the hill with his Keyblade still drawn and ran up the hill fast. When Sora gets to the top, his Keyblade vanishes as does Donald's staff and Goofy's shield. Peter, Susan, Lucy, and Mr. Beaver catch up to the top and sees what Sora was looking at. All of them looking at a giant structure with gave out an ominous presence from within. They were looking at a castle completely made of ice and what surrounded it was frozen water covered in light snow.

Donald backed behind Sora's leg getting spooked at the mere feel of this castle and what could be inside it. "Sure looks creepy looking" Goofy replied nervously. "This must be where the White Witch lives…right?" Sora asked Mr. Beaver. The beaver nodded in reply and was about to say more about the castle until Lucy shouted out "Edmund!" "Shhh don't yell they will hear you!" Mr. Beaver said in excitement to Lucy. "Then let's go inside!" Sora said with confidence. "NOOO! That's what she wants all you to do. She wants to stop the prophecy from coming true. By killing all of you!" Mr. Beaver explained. "You three might be from a different world, but you don't know what she is capable of! You can't go marching in there like you can easily defeat her." Mr. Beaver added. Sora then lowered his shoulders in anticipation and didn't act upon going in the castle. "What do we do then?" Donald asked while still looking at the ice castle.

While the others head back to the beaver's home, Edmund had long entered the castle before the others got to the hill. All around him, Edmund saw statues of Soldiers, Centaurs, animals, humans, and a few horses. These statues dark slate grey in looks were snow covered and as Edmund looked at each of them, he felt something "cold" about the statues. He continued forth and saw another statute on the ground and after that, a flight of stairs. He proceeded to the gate, stepping over the statue on the ground and as he did this, that statue moved and jumped up at Edmund. It was a wolf who had pinned him down and Edmund looked at him in horror. "Who are you stranger!" The wolf asked with a snarl. "I'm Edmund, I met the Queen of the woods earlier and she told me to come here. I'm the son of Adam!" Edmund quickly told the wolf. "I see…my apologies then. Lucky for you, you are a favorite of the queen. Otherwise, you would have been nothing! Come this way." The Wolf told Edmund as he got off of him and led him up the flight of stairs he was originally gonna take.

The wolf and Edmund were now in a large room where ice pillars sprung high above with a cracked texture. Edmund looked around and saw how high the ceiling was and how up ahead was the chair of the Queen. This is the throne room of the White Witch but Edmund did not know that right away for he was still looking around the room. Arriving at the stairs that led to the chair of the Queen, the wolf tells Edmund to wait one moment. The wolf walks off into another area leaving Edmund alone. Edmund still looking at the chair noticing that the Queen's fur cape was wrapped around the seat, he looked around to see if anyone was there and began to walk up the stairs to the seat. He sat down slowly admiring the feel and comfort of her chair. He smiled as he put his arms on the arm rest of the seat and looked around the room some more. As he was getting comfortable, a voice from his left side said "like it?" Edmund quickly jumped up and saw the White Witch before him and he backed away saying "Yes…your majesty." "I thought you might" the Queen replied as she began to sit down on her seat. Edmund noticed that Ginarrbrik, the sleigh driver from before, was with her. He then saw someone coming out from the shadows near him from whence the Queen and Ginarrbrik came from, a figure in a black cloak and hood had its face blackened out as well. Edmund kept trying to stare at this very tall figure and tried to make out a face, but he couldn't see anything but darkness. The figure stood tall beside the Queen and Ginarrbrik looking at him then looked at Edmund. The Queen also slowly looked at Edmund with a look of suspicion on her face. If Edmund was able to see the cloak figure's face, he would see that the figure was staring right at him back. Edmund just stood there feeling a bit of tension as he looked back at the Queen. He did not know what was going to happen next…


	4. Chapter 4: Raid of the Secret Police

+ Kingdom Hearts II x the Chronicles of Narnia+

----------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4: Raid of the Secret Police**

It was past midnight and Sora, Donald, Goofy, Peter, Susan, and Lucy were heading back to the beaver's home. Sora almost wanted to take on the White Witch himself, but didn't. Mr. Beaver told him that it wouldn't be wise to do so now and that only Aslan would be able to help now. Everyone headed back to Mr. Beaver's house so they could come up with a plan to save Edmund.

"I hope he'll be all right for now." Peter said out loud. "Don't worry; it'll be best to head back to our house so we can come up with something. I'm sure he'll be all right for just a little longer." Mr. Beaver replied. "Hey Sora, do you think there might be heartless might be in that castle?" Goofy asked. "There could be, especially if that Witch is in there too." Sora replied back. "And the Organization?" Donald added. "Mm-hmm, I don't doubt that either. Before we actually head to the castle, we'll tell the others about the Organization. We can't hide it for very long from them" Sora said. While everyone was marching downhill through the snow to head for the Beaver's house, Sora turned around to get one more look at the Ice castle before it became out of sight.

"So you brought them halfway did you? Where are they?" The Witch asked patiently. "They are at the beaver's house, the little house near the dam." Edmund said with a panic. The white witch just stared at Edmund while she thought to herself of what to do. She then slowly turned to the Organization member standing near her throne. Both looked at each other in thought and although the Witch couldn't see the face of the Organization member, he was indeed staring back. "Thank you Edmund" the Witch responded. She turned around and walked back to her throne and as she did, Edmund asked "If it would be possible, could I have some more Turkish Delights now?" The Witch just looked at him and smiled and then looked at Ginarrbrik. "Our guest is hungry" the Witch said to Ginarrbrik. The Witch sat down on her seat and the Organization member looked back at Edmund and slowly placed his arms behind his back. "This way…to your num nums!" Ginarrbrik said as he placed his dagger behind Edmund's back forcing him to move. "Maugrim!" The Witch shouted out. The wolf from before that had tackled Edmund came out from the shadows and stood before the witch. "You know what to do" the witch spoke. Maugrim looked up and gave out a loud howl alerting all the other wolves to come out with him. Maugrim and the other wolves then ran out with haste while the Witch, the Organization member, and Edmund watched. The Witch smiled softly as she saw the wolves run off to the other side of the room.

Sora, Donald, Goofy, Peter, Lucy, Susan, and Mr. Beaver were back near their house after coming from the hills that led to the White Witch's Ice castle. As they were about to go inside Beaver's house, everyone overheard barking and howling echoing throughout the forest behind them. Everyone turned and looked in the direction that the sounds of howling were coming from. "Wha…what is that!" Donald said in panic. "Oh dear Heavens…they are after us! Hurry inside everyone, they are after us!" Mr. Beaver said in a panic. "Who's coming!" Sora asked impatiently. "The Witch sent her wolves to stop us. They know you guys are here and she's trying to kill you. Sora come on now, don't just stand there" Mr. Beaver explained. "You guys go ahead, we'll slow them down!" Sora said with confidence. "Huh, we will?" Donald asked. "Come on, are you scared?" Sora said with a smirk and his hands behind his head. "Don't be ridiculous. I'm not afraid of wolves!" Donald quacked. "Well then, let's show 'em!" Sora said as his keyblade appeared in his hands ready to fight. "All right you guys, but be careful you hear! If it gets too tough, come back in here and travel through my underground tunnels to escape. We will meet you on the other side of the tunnel exit." Mr. Beaver explained as he bid Sora, Donald, and Goofy good luck and ran inside his house.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy, with their weapons ready, stood ready for the wolves at the pathway between the Beaver's house and the forest. Soon enough they heard the wolves beating through the snow and the sounds of panting coming from the wolves were also heard echoing through the forest. Maugrim led the way of the pack and came out from the forest and there they saw Sora standing there waiting for them. Maugrim and the wolves saw them and slowed down as they examined Sora and the others. "Stand back strangers, this is not your fight." Maugrim growled as he began to circle Sora. "Maybe not, but if you're getting to our friends then you'll have to go through us first!" Sora said while locking his battle stance down. "Heh, big mistake stranger as you can see that you are outnumbered 3 to 7. You really think you can stop us!" Maugrim spoke while looking at Sora coldly. "Just us three against seven wolves to fight? No problem for us" Sora said sarcastically. "Take them" Maugrim said to the other wolves.

Maugrim circled Sora and began to observe his stance so he can find an opportunity to strike at him. Sora too doing the same thing, waited for Maugrim to attack so he could counter with his keyblade. Sora smirked as he had more tricks up his sleeve that Maugrim didn't know about. He had magic abilities from the other worlds and had leveled them up to its max, plus he already had his Master Form ready to go since he was with Donald and Goofy. As quick as Sora could blink his eyes, Maugrim pounced at Sora quickly to catch him off guard. Sora saw this coming and slashed upwards with his keyblade and began a series of vertical slashes that juggled Maugrim up in the air. Sora then ended with a strike that knocked Maugrim back far. Maugrim quickly landed on his feet and crouched low to the ground. "Not bad stranger" Maugrim said while showing his teeth at Sora. Sora looked with confusion to as why he was smiling in the first place. From behind, two other wolves attacked Sora and tackled him to the ground.

Donald and Goofy who were busy attacking the other wolves saw Sora get tackled and rushed over to help him. Sora tried to get up but the two wolves that were behind him had him pinned down. Goofy came in and knocked one of them back with his shield and Donald shocked one of them with a Thundaga. Maugrim looked at Donald and Goofy and slowly approached them getting ready for another tackle that would involve a strong bite. Sora got up and saw Maugrim leering at Donald and Goofy and quickly closed in with an attack to knock Maugrim back. Maugrim expected Sora to retaliate and guarded the attack and pinned Sora down and bit him on the arm that he was holding the keyblade with.

Sora in much pain tried to shake Maugrim off but couldn't. Donald and Goofy attacked Maugrim to try to break his hold he had on Sora. Maugrim backed off to try to shake off the attacks Donald and Goofy had done to him. Sora slowly got up while holding his right arm that Maugrim had bit him on. "Aww, did I bite too hard for you stranger? Then try this one out!" Maugrim leaped again at Sora attempting to do another bite on the same arm. Sora quickly took stance to try to break the attack and as soon as Maugrim got too close, Sora unleashed a Reaction Command "Aeroga Keyblade". Sora guarded quickly to deflect the force of Maugrim's attack and it had flung him up in the air. Sora then threw his keyblade up at Maugrim causing him to juggle in the air by the series of attacks that Sora's keyblade was doing. The keyblade nearing 20 hits in damage, Sora continued to control the keyblade from on the ground and he then got another Reaction Command "Air Finish". Sora used it and the air attack combo ended and then the keyblade quickly struck Maugrim out slamming him to the ground with a loud smash. When Maugrim fell to the ground, Sora's keyblade came back to him and Maugrim was stunned. Sora looked at Donald and Goofy giving them the cue to attack Maugrim.

"We are almost there at the end of the tunnel. It'll take us outside away from the wolves." Mr. Beaver explained. "I hope that Sora and the others are all right. When will they be joining us?" Peter asked. "I don't know lad, I hope Sora can make it outta there alive. Maugrim is the captain of the secret police and he is indeed a formidable leader." Mr. Beaver explained. Minutes later, Peter, Susan, Lucy, and the beavers made it out of the tunnel to the outside area of the forest. Mr. Beaver took a wooden barrel that was near the exit of the tunnel and closed the exit in so the wolves wouldn't make it out if they had went through the tunnel. "Didn't we promise Sora and the others that we'd meet them here? They won't be able to get through!" Peter exclaimed to Mr. Beaver. "He'll get through, in fact there's also another way to get here. We have to hope he makes it out of there alive first Peter." Mr. Beaver said.

Long after Peter and the others make it out of the home and through the tunnel, Sora, Donald, and Goofy were finishing up with the other wolves especially Maugrim. Unlike many other battles Sora has gone through thus far, this one was a tough battle all right. Part of Sora's clothing was torn from the bite marks left over from Maugrim's onslaught. "We're not finished with you guys yet. Watch your backs until we come back for you!" Maugrim said with a threat in his voice. After that, Maugrim called his members of the pack and backed off from Sora, Donald, and Goofy. Maugrim and the other wolves retreat back to the forest quickly. Sora was standing there with his hands on his knees panting away from the treacherous battle he had just gone through. Donald and Goofy didn't win this battle unscathed either, they too found this battle difficult and both were on the ground trying to catch their breath. "Good work you two that…whew…showed them!" Sora said to Donald and Goofy while breathing hard. He held to his right arm as he still felt the nasty bite that Maugrim had left on him. It wasn't broken, but sore from the teeth grinding into it. "You should do something about that arm Sora" Goofy exclaimed. "I'll be all right, it's not that bad. I can still move it" Sora said. His arm was sore and could barely use it for a while. Donald knew Curaga and decided to cast it to help make Sora feel better. "It'll help keep your health up, but it won't cure your injury" Donald quacked. "Thanks Donald, hopefully I'll recover soon before I have to fight another heartless." Sora replied. "Where do we go from here?" Goofy asked. "Well Mr. Beaver said that we should meet him at the end of his tunnel back in the house. So let's go find that tunnel entrance." Sora said. Sora, Donald, and Goofy went inside of the Beaver's home and proceeded to the tunnel to meet up with the others.

_Meanwhile…_

Peter, Susan, Lucy, Mr. and Mrs. Beaver had met a fox who first appeared to be a bad guy, but assured everyone that he is not and is offering to help them out from Maugrim and the wolves. Mr. Beaver who was apprehensive of the fox at first took his word and accepted his help. From behind, everyone heard some of the wolves making their way out of the forest. They followed the scent of the humans and beavers so they could be able to take them out like the Queen ordered them to. Peter looks at the fox and says "What do you have in mind?" The fox makes a sly smile and then tells them what to do.

The fox had everyone far up a tree so that the wolves could not be able to smell nor see them. The wolves came out from the forest and saw the fox standing there alone. All of the wolves surround and circle him so he wouldn't escape. "Greetings gents, I see you guys are out late tonight." The fox said. "Don't you patronize me; I know you know something about the humans!" Maugrim said. "Humans, here in Narnia? Why that's impossible. There's no way that could happen." The fox said while trying to keep his guard in case any of the wolves attack. "Impossible you think? We just finished off three of them just a while ago. Sora I believe his name is." Maugrim explained. One of the other wolves clamped down on the fox's back and held him up a bit and then Maugrim stared at the fox. "Where are they!" Maugrim said. The fox looked at the other foxes and lowered his head and said "North…they went north." "Smell them out!" Maugrim ordered the wolves. The one wolf that held the fox up threw him aside and ran with the pack to find the humans. Peter, Lucy, and Susan from above watched the fox and slowly made their way down from the tree to him.

One hour later Peter, Susan, Lucy, Mr. and Mrs. Beaver were sitting around a campfire trying to get warm from the cold while they tried to heal the fox from the bite he suffered earlier. "Ugh…I wish I could say that their bark was worse than their bite. Thank you for your kindness…but that's all the time I have for. Aslan himself has asked me to prepare more troops." The fox said. "You've seen Aslan? What's he like!" the Beavers asked. "Everything we've heard about him and much more. It will be grand to have him by your side in the battle against the Witch." The fox explained. After Lucy heard this, she looked down at the fire with a sad expression. "What's wrong Lucy?" Susan asked. "Maugrim said that he and the other wolves finished off Sora, Donald, and Goofy. Sora mentioned something about Heartless around here. Will Aslan be able to beat the Heartless too?" Lucy asked. "I'm not sure about this…Heartless you speak of, but he can certainly deal with the Witch. The prophecy now seems to shine high now that you King Peter are here to help Narnia." The fox said. "We are not planning on fighting any Witch!" Susan responded. "You have to; we can't go to war without you. We need you, all of you. The Heartless also seem like a threat to us…and I hope what Maugrim said wasn't true. I hope Sora and the others are alive because I really don't know if Aslan can also fight the Heartless." Mr. Beaver explained. All of them looked at the fireplace before them and thought more about what's going to happen.

Back at the Ice castle, the White Witch and the Organization member that had been following her around since his time in the castle were talking about the Great Plan. The Witch was also going to the cellar where she had kept Edmund and Mr. Tumnus in until further notice. She had received word from Maugrim that the humans were nowhere to be found and she demanded to know where Edmund's family was located. "Sora you say…I met him once. Yes, exactly like your description of him and those two fellows he was with." The Witch replied to the Organization member. "That's what I am here for; I have another member of the Organization here to scope out the territory. I promise you, once the Great Plan begins, you will have your supreme power. All you have to do is trade in your heart and become one with the Heartless. Then even Aslan himself can't touch you for you see, you will have power that even Deep Magic itself can't touch. However while you will be invincible to Aslan, that will make you more of a target for Sora. Like I said, that's why I and my other accomplice are here to deal with Sora." The Organization member explained. "It sounds very tempting, but first I need to deal with our guest…Edmund. It seems I was told a lie." The Witch said with bad look on her face. As she said this, she marched downstairs to the cellar to talk to Edmund. The Organization member didn't follow her downstairs; instead he just stood there waiting for her. While he was waiting for her, the other Organization member appeared near him. "Aww you still got your hood on? Come on it's not that cold around here!" Axel said. "Axel, what do you think about Jadis, the White Witch?" the Organization member asked. "I dunno, haven't seen her yet" Axel replied while brushing his hair back. "She's downstairs with Edmund and yes you have seen her. Why else do you think we're here?" the Organization member said while looking at Axel. "Hey don't get all bent out of shape, I was just kidding around. I did see Sora and the others though. Don't worry, everything is under control" Axel said. "We have to keep focused on Sora, our Superior wants us to turn Jadis into a Heartless and to have Sora collect more hearts." the Organization member said.

As the two Organization members continued to talk about their plan, Jadis came up the stairs from the dungeon. Before she was about to say anything, she looked at Axel whom she never met before. "This is number 8 of the Organization XIII, Axel" the Organization member introduced to the Witch. Axel smiled back as his way of saying "hello". "I see, Axel, well it seems like the others have gone off to see Aslan. I have reason to believe that Sora and his party are with them." The Witch said. The Witch turned around to look at both of the Organization and said "turning me into a Heartless to become invincible to Aslan may not sound like a bad idea. I'll accept this little trade but not now. I want to wait for the right moment to turn into a Heartless, this way I'll have two plans and become invincible altogether." The Witch says while looking out across the icy room. The Organization member and Axel both looked at each other in agreement to what will happen later.

Morning rises above the horizon while Sora, Donald, and Goofy who had escaped from the tunnel of the Beaver's house, followed the trail of snow that Peter, Susan, and Lucy made and ran to catch up with them. "They said they'd meet at the exit!" Donald said impatiently. "Guess something came up with them. It doesn't look like they went too far either; we just have to follow the trail." Sora explained. While the three ran to catch up with the others, Peter, Susan, Lucy and the Beavers were on top of a ledge that showed the horizon and the way that they need to go to see Aslan. "Now listen up, Aslan's…" Mr. Beaver said until he heard a voice. "Hey guys wait up! We're here!" Sora shouted out to the others. "They're alive!" Peter shouted. "Sora!" Lucy squealed as she ran towards Sora. "I can't believe you guys fought Maugrim and the wolves. Good going lads!" Mr. Beaver said excitingly. "Yea well, it wasn't easy." Sora said as he rubbed his right arm a little bit. "Oh dear, are you all right Sora!" Mrs. Beaver asked with concern. "Ahh Maugrim got a chomp out of you did he?" Mr. Beaver said jokingly. "I'm all right, this happened many hours ago." Sora explained. "Still, you need some sort of bandage to put around it until it does fully heal." Mrs. Beaver said. "Hold still while I put this around your arm." Mrs. Beaver wrapped Sora's right arm with a bandage. "There that should do it for now!" Mrs. Beaver said with a smile. "Actually, that feels better, thanks!" Sora said. "Well now that that's settled, I was just about to explain the route that we will be taking to reach Aslan. Now, Aslan's camp is near the Stone Table just across the frozen river…" Mr. Beaver began to explain to everyone.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy stood there watching the morning sun rise from the horizon as they listened to Mr. Beaver talk about how they will get across. With the Organization on this world and Sora getting a sample of the intensity that some of the creatures of this world possess, he begins to realize that he will need to watch his step and not let his ego get the better of him. Sora and his party are indeed strong, but as he will begin to realize that the creatures here and especially the Heartless may be a little bit more than he bargained for…


End file.
